El regalo perfecto
by Ale-chan96
Summary: ¡ACTUALIZADO! El año se acaba y las chicas de HTT planean hacer una fiesta con regalos. Pero sin duda Mio y Ritsu trataran de escoger el mejor para ambas. ¿Podrá Mugi ayudarlas? Pasen y lean! si leen dejen comentarioss!
1. Confusión

**A/N: ¡Hola!** **Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fanfic... prometo que terminaré los otros que tengo D: no me asesinen por favor! lo que pasa es que mi inspiración ha vuelto pero solo con Mitsu o.o asi que aprovecharé que la tengo para esribir sobre ellas xD en fin disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Renuncia: K-ON no es mio :c<br>**

Capitulo 1: Confusión

Faltaban exactamente 2 días para que acabara el año y las chicas del club de música ligera estaban bastante preocupadas y muy metidas en sus pensamientos. Pero sin duda las chicas más preocupadas eran Mio y Ritsu. El hecho de que Mio recién se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la baterista, le dejaba los nervios a flor de piel cada vez que veía a Ritsu hablar, comer y sobre todo sonreír tan despreocupadamente como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Y por su parte Ritsu también se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la bajista por lo que las dos chicas cada que cruzaban miradas se sonrojaban duramente o se quedaban perdidas en su propios pensamientos, cosa que no paso nada desapercibido ante los ojos de Mugi.

Nos remontamos exactamente al 29 de diciembre de 2011 las chicas de K-ON permanecían cada una en sus respectivas casas. Las vacaciones de invierno habían empezado a penas dos semanas atrás y varias de ellas no sabían que regalarles a cada una de sus amigas del club, mejor dicho ninguna tenía idea de cuál sería el regalo perfecto para cada una de ellas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Casa de Mio 9 a.m.)<strong>_

La joven bajista terminó de desayunar un plato de fruta fresca y de darse su baño matutino, suspiró pesadamente cuando recordó que tenía que salir a comprar los regalos perfectos para sus amigas pero sobre todo para la chica por la cual suspiraba desde aquella tarde de otoño.

***Flash Back***

**Era una tarde fría de otoño como cualquier otra. Las hojas carentes de los arboles revoloteaban por el césped de aquel parque, el cielo adornado por numerosos tintes en color anaranjado y azul y el viento que suavemente pegaba en la cara de Mio Akiyama eran sin duda el complemento perfecto. **

**Mio sonrió para sus adentros al sentirse tan dichosa de estar entre esa naturaleza tan perfecta, sin embargo después de unos segundos suspiró con desgano al recordar que su mejor amiga no estaba ahí para decirle una que otra idiotez o solamente para estar a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía.**

"_**Ritsu… si tan solo estuvieras aquí…"**_** pensó y ya luego recordó que había sido llevada a la dirección por haberse copiado con Yui en el examen de Español que presentaron ese mismo día, la morena dejó ir una risa divertida cuando recordó que Yui había copiado absolutamente TODO igual al examen de la castaña poniendo hasta el nombre de Ritsu.**

**Pero en vez de esperarla como siempre había decidido irse caminando sola a casa.**

**Metida en sus pensamientos siguió caminando, sin percatarse que un tipo muy borracho se acercaba hacia ella peligrosamente.**

"**¡O-oye ni…ña v-ven a-aq…uí! ¡V-va…mos a p-pasarnosla… b-bi..en!" el tipo trató de tomarla del brazo sin embargo Mio logró zafarse.**

"**¡Suéltame!" La bajista gritó tratando de llamar la atención de alguien que llegue a ayudarla.**

"**N-nada de e-eso…" el hombre como de unos 40 años la tomó de la cintura intentando abusar de ella. Por más que intentaba soltarse de su agarre no podía, era casi una diferencia abismal la fuerza de una chica de instituto con un hombre que fácilmente le triplicaba la edad.**

**Las lágrimas de la bajista no dejaban de salir de sus ojos además del odio y la ira que se reflejaban en estos.**

"**S-suéltame… p-por favor…" Mio pedía suplicante.**

**El hombre gruñó un bufido desagradable mientras en su cara se dibujaba una asquerosa sonrisa.**

**Ritsu iba caminando tranquilamente por ese mismo parque, después de haber tardado bastante en el colegio decidió caminar un momento para quitarse un poco el estrés que conllevaban sus exámenes finales.**

**Pero algo le llamó la atención, se escuchaban unos ruidos por la parte derecha del lugar, su curiosidad le ganó y fue hasta donde provenían aquellos quejidos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al presenciar aquella escena, un tipo tenia a Mio dominada y tratando de tocar sus partes intimas, inconscientemente Ritsu tomó las baquetas que siempre traía en su mochila con las que tocaba la batería y corrió rápidamente posicionándose detrás del hombre para después pegarle con toda sus fuerzas en la cabeza, el tipo cayó de repente en el piso dejando a Mio libre que no duró ni un segundo y corrió para abrazarse de su mejor amiga.**

"**¡Ritsu!" Mio dijo abrazándola con fuerza llorando y temblando de miedo en el hombro de la castaña.**

"**Ya… ya Mio todo pasó" Ritsu la abrazó con la misma intensidad que la morena.**

"**Ritsu… tengo miedo… s-sácame de aquí… por favor…" La bajista entró en un estado de pánico.**

"**Mio…" La castaña la miró con preocupación para luego virar su vista al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente "¿T-te hizo algo?" La voz de la baterista tembló un poco mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena.**

"**N-no gracias a que llegaste a tiempo… pero Ritsu ¡sácame de aquí!" Mio dijo otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos aferrándose más a la castaña quien solo suspiró con alivio, tomó sus baquetas y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas.**

"**Bueno creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos" Ritsu exclamó con preocupación. "¿Segura que estas bien?"**

"**No… no lo estoy" comenzó a llorar de nuevo.**

"**Mio… ya todo está bien" La volvió a abrazar con fuerza. "Vamos si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa" la baterista sonrió.**

"**¿D-deberás?" la bajista logró decir entre sollozos.**

"**Claro que si" Ritsu la miró con ternura "Venga vámonos" **

"**Ritsu…"**

"**¿Hmm?"**

"**Gracias por salvarme" Mio murmuró alcanzando el mismo ritmo al caminar que la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó el brazo de Ritsu presionando su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro de la susodicha.**

**La baterista se sonrojó. "No es nada… después de todo somos las mejores amigas ¿no es así?"**

"**Por supuesto que si tonta, eso no lo dudes" Mio contestó sonrojada caminando tranquilamente junto a la persona por la cual sus sentimientos florecieron en ese mismo día.**

***Fin del flash back***

Mio se volvió a sonrojar ante el recuerdo, bastante tiempo se cuestionó que eso que sentía por Ritsu fue un tipo de admiración pasajera, sin embargo eso no fue así, porque cada día sus sentimientos iban creciendo mas y mas por la baterista.

"Será mejor que salga de una vez al centro comercial" la bajista pensó en voz alta, se terminó de alistar y bajó rápidamente las escaleras llegando hasta la puerta principal que abrió rápidamente cerrándola detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Ritsu no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a comprarle a Mio antes de que se acabara el año. Se hallaba en el centro comercial sentada en una banca tratando de que su cabeza funcionara un poco.<p>

"¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios!" la baterista exclamó bastante exasperada rascándose duramente la cabeza.

"Oh… ¡Ricchan!" una chica rubia dijo sorpresivamente acercándose a la baterista.

"¡Mugi!" Ritsu exclamó un poco asustada ya que la había tomado por sorpresa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Preguntó tontamente la castaña.

"Vine a comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta" la tecladista tomó asiento junto a ella.

"Oh ya veo… ¿por qué no vamos juntas a comprar lo que nos falta?" Ritsu dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Los ojos de Mugi tomaron un brillo especial y se acercó a la cara de Ritsu haciendo que esta se sonroje.

"¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?" la rubia abrazó a la baterista juntando su mejilla con la de ella.

"Todavía me sigo preguntando de dónde eres" Una gota enorme se formó en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mio había estado observando la escena de Mugi y Ritsu de repente sintió una punzada de celos justo en el pecho, además que le hervía la sangre.<p>

"_¿Ritsu saliendo con Mugi? ¿Por qué?… es cierto somos amigas y todo, pero…" _la bajista se quedó metida en sus pensamientos tratando de controlar sus celos que se habían disparado horriblemente.

No se había dado cuenta que la pareja comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a donde ella se hallaba, cuando lo hizo rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellas por supuesto que para espiarlas. _"No me queda otra opción tendré que seguirlas" _ se dijo mentalmente siguiendo a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>"Mugi te veo muy feliz" exclamó la castaña viendo a su rubia amiga que comía felizmente un helado que ella misma le había comprado.<p>

"¡Por supuesto que si Ricchan! Es nuestra segunda cita donde solo estamos nosotras dos" Mugi susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ritsu se sonrojó duramente. Mio que se encontraba detrás de un bote de basura escondida se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de la castaña se pintaban de rojo. Los ojos de la bajista quedaron muy abiertos y casi sin vida, rápidamente se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar.

Corrió y corrió por casi todo el centro comercial, se detuvo rápidamente para tomar un poco de aire, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran mientras se tocaba el pecho por lo agitada que estaba. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la tienda de música en dónde todas habían comprado sus instrumentos, sonrió ante el recuerdo. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y entró a esta.

"_Es cierto… las baquetas de Ritsu ya están bastante viejas y usadas unas nuevas serian el regalo perfecto… aunque este saliendo con Mugi ella es mi mejor amiga y quiero que sea feliz con quien sea que ella haya escogido" _Mio sonrió tristemente disponiéndose a entrar en la tienda.

* * *

><p>"¿Así que viniste para comprarle algo a Mio-chan?" la rubia preguntó divertida.<p>

"S-si" embozó apresuradamente la baterista algo sonrojada.

"Ricchan te voy a preguntar algo pero quiero que seas muy sincera ¿está bien?" Mugi la miró fijamente a los ojos hablando en un tono completamente serio.

"Lo prometo Mugi" Ritsu dijo seriamente también, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de la tecladista.

"Mio-chan… ¿Te gusta verdad?" la rubia observaba fijamente a la chica de diadema amarilla.

La baterista abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó bastante ante la mirada divertida de su amiga. Suspiró duramente y embozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Me has descubierto Mugi" murmuró derrotada.

Mugi sonrió dulcemente.

"¡Entonces está decidido!" la tecladista alzó su brazo con determinación.

"¿Eh?" Ritsu alcanzó a decir con nerviosismo.

"Te ayudaré a encontrar el mejor regalo para Mio-chan" La rubia sonrió decidida.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿bueno?, ¿malo?,¿mas o menos?... pues que esperan! haganmelo saber xD bueno planeo que solo sean 2 capitulos asi que publicaré el siguiente mañana o pasado mañana el chiste es hacerlo antes de que acabe el año ^^ espero sea de su agrado y pues los comentarios me harian muy feliz.**

**Offline!  
><strong>


	2. Regalo perfecto

**A/N:** ¡Bien! Creo que tods me querran matar porque dije que actualizaria antes del año nuevo y pues... ya pasaron 22 días desde entonces -.- lo se pero la inspiración solo no llegaba, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no creen? ¡como sea! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Renuncia: K-ON no es mio ni tampoco la canción "Far away" que le pertenece al excelente grupo Nickelback y todo es sin fines de lucro<strong>

**Capitulo 2: "El regalo perfecto"**

Ritsu y Mugi seguían platicando y recorriendo todas las tiendas del centro comercial, tratando de encontrar el mejor regalo para la pelinegra.

"Ehmmm… ¿Mugi?" Ritsu preguntó dudosa de si habérsela encontrado había sido lo mejor.

"¿Qué pasa Ricchan?" La tecladista susurró aludiendo a la susodicha, viendo a su alrededor buscando un lugar adecuado para entrar a comprar o simplemente a mirar.

"¿Qué planeas?" dijo la baterista temiendo escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

"A decir verdad Ricchan, estaba pensando en cantarle una canción, claro que tu cantarías y nosotros te acompañaríamos con los instrumentos" Mugi exclamó de la manera más tranquila sin tomar mucho en cuenta la paranoia que comenzaba a querer atacar a la castaña.

"¿QUÉ? Pero Mugi, en todas las canciones que conozco se usa la batería y pues yo soy la única que sabe tocarla en el club" Ritsu afirmó un poco preocupada.

"¿Quién está diciendo que no la tocarás Ricchan?" la rubia dejó ir una risita. "Pondremos la batería al frente y tendrás un micrófono a tu altura para que cantes" Mugi sonrió "Además… ¿No crees que la mejor forma de expresar tus sentimientos es con una canción?"

Es cierto Mugi tenía mucha razón, la mejor forma de expresar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos es gracias a la música.

Ritsu se con la boca abierta ante tal declaración, sin embargo rápidamente reaccionó.

"Es una excelente idea" dijo por fin Ritsu aun metida en sus pensamientos lo que causó una risa divertida por parte de la tecladista.

"Bueno entonces ¡andando!" Mugi tomó el brazo de Ritsu para que caminara a su lado porque pareciese que su amiga no tenía intensiones de moverse de donde estaba.

* * *

><p>Mio salió de la tienda de música con unas nuevas baquetas para Ritsu. Ahora solo le faltaba la envoltura para que el regalo luciera perfecto, ya que eran unas baquetas muy bonitas en color amarillo intenso con unos adornitos en forma de estrellas color negro. Así que la bajista siguió caminando hasta que encontró una tienda de envolturas y entró en ella para que le envolvieran el regalo.<p>

Minutos más tarde salió de la tienda con una cajita alargada y no tan gruesa en lo ancho, color amarilla y con un moño color amarillo pero más bajo que el que tenía la caja. Sonrió al imaginar la cara de su "amiga" cuando viera el regalo, pero de pronto se puso triste al recordar de lo feliz que se veía estando con Mugi. Abrazó el regalo hacia sí misma mientras caminaba con la mirada para el suelo. _"No me importa que estés saliendo con Mugi… te daré este regalo y después te confesaré mis sentimientos hacia ti Ritsu. ¡Tengo que ser por primera vez en mi vida una persona valiente!" _ la morena se reprochaba pensativa mientras caminaba hacia su casa para alistarse para la fiesta de la noche.

* * *

><p>Después de haber pasado más de medio día en el centro comercial, Ritsu por fin llegó a su casa. Abrió rápidamente la puerta principal y rápidamente subió a su habitación con un semblante cansado, dejó varias bolsas de ropa y demás accesorios expandidos por la cama y se dejó caer en esta.<p>

"Espero que a Mio le guste todo lo que estoy preparando para ella… y sobre todo… que acepte mis sentimientos y no destruya nuestra amistad con mi declaración" Ritsu pensaba en voz alta mirando hacia su techo fijamente, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

"_El día que me enamoré de ella fue el mejor día de mi vida_…" la baterista pensaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su energético rostro.

***Flash Back***

**Llegaron a la casa de Ritsu y entraron a esta.**

"**Bueno… mis padres y Satoshi salieron a cenar así que creo que llegaran algo tarde" Ritsu mencionó mientras se quitaba el suéter que traía puesto encima, quedándose solamente con una blusa de manga larga color amarillo. "Hace bastante frio afuera ¿no lo crees?" la baterista le preguntó a su amiga que se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá principal de la sala, al mismo tiempo, Ritsu se comenzó a quitar su diadema dejando su pelo suelto con sus flequillos ligeramente largos cayendo sobre su cara y ojos.**

**Mio que se encontraba viendo la ventana entretenidamente, volteó para encontrarse a una Ritsu jugueteándose su flequillo como una niña pequeña. Al ver esto la bajista se sonrojó duramente volteando hacia otro lado para que su mejor amiga no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojada y apenada que estaba.**

"_**¡Cálmate maldito corazón!"**_** Mio pensaba mientras se agarraba fuertemente el pecho, como si eso impidiera que el corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte.**

**Ritsu se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba encogida en posición fetal apretando sus piernas fuertemente contra su pecho.**

"**Oye Mio ¿Qué te suced-…" La baterista no pudo seguir articulando palabra alguna, ya que un fuerte trueno azotó en alguna parte no muy lejana a su casa dejando a toda la ciudad entera sin luz eléctrica.**

"**¡KYA! ¡R-ritsu! ¡Ritsu! ¡¿Dónde estás?" La bajista comenzó a sentir un pánico horrible al ver todo oscuro.**

"**¡Cálmate Mio! No te muevas de donde estas en un segundo estaré contigo" la castaña comenzó a caminar en dirección al sofá en el cual estaba sentada Mio.**

**Cuando llegó ahí, por inercia abrazó a la morena fuertemente tratando que su calor la reconfortara.**

"**Ya Mio… tranquila ya estoy aquí" la baterista se sentó en el sofá acomodándose en este para poder abrazarla mejor, de repente sintió unos delgados pero firmes brazos abrazándola de igual forma por la espalda, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara bastante por la efusividad de su mejor amiga.**

**Sus corazones latían fuertemente sincronizada mente.**

"**T-tengo miedo Ritsu…" a la baterista le pareció tan adorable lo que había dicho la morena, que sin pensarlo mucho (más bien, naturalmente) dijo:**

"**No te preocupes Mio, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa siempre" exclamó firmemente Ritsu, sonrojándose tanto ella como la bajista. **

**La luz no volvió esa noche ni tampoco los padres de Ritsu, la lluvia no cesó ni mucho menos los truenos; por lo que las dos chicas pudieron dormir abrazadas sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, solo así abrazadas compartiéndose mutuamente el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban.**

***Fin del Flashback***

Ritsu se levantaba perezosamente de su cama estirando sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo.

"Será mejor que comience a arreglarme para la noche" la baterista dijo con gran entusiasmo. "Espero que a Mio le guste todo que preparé para ella" la castaña agarró una de las bolsas y salió corriendo de prisa hacia su baño.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba preparado las chicas de club de música ligera estaban como quedaron en la casa de Mugi ya que era más grande y la más apropiada para realizar la fiesta en su grande y amplio jardín.<p>

"Bueno chicas ya que estamos todas aquí será mejor comenzar a repartir los regalos" Mugi juntó ambas manos emocionada.

"Oh espera Mugi, ¿Qué no falta Ritsu?" Mio preguntó preocupadamente, a lo que las demás chicas sonrieron con complicidad.

"Sí, bueno Ricchan dijo que se demoraría un poco Mio-chan" Yui dijo tratando ser lo más "natural" que pudo, sin embargo eso no fue nada natural a lo cual Asuza le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"¡Yui-Senpai!" la pequeña guitarrista reprendió.

"¡Ahaha! Lo siento Azu-nyan" Yui sacó la lengua mientras se sobaba el chichón que comenzaba a aparecer en su cabeza.

"Una pregunta chicas" Mio preguntó mientras una gota enorme le resbalaba por la cabeza. "¿Por qué están todas vestidas así?" la bajista indicó señalando las ropas de sus amigas.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo Mio-senpai?" Asuza murmuró nerviosa.

"Asuza, ¿Estás tratando de decirme que fue una casualidad que todas estén vestidas de Smoking negro pero con corbatas de diferentes colores?" la morena exclamó en un tono de reproche.

"B-bueno lo que pasa es que-"

"Ya no hace falta que me sigan encubriendo chicas" Ritsu llegó de repente para el asombro de todas incluyendo a Mio que literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta. La baterista llegó vestida de igual forma como sus amigas, de traje negro, abajo del saco una camisa negra, corbata amarilla pantalón y zapatos negros también.

Solo que siendo Ritsu, llegó con la corbata medio ajustada, el saco abierto, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y lo último que le daba un toque inocente y al mismo tiempo muy pero muy atractivo era que no traía su diadema y se había dejado su pelo suelto con sus flequillos largos jugueteando en su cara.

Se acercó con tranquilamente hacia Mio quien se hallaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

"Mio, quiero que escuches esta canción que te cantaré y tocaré para ti" la castaña sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a donde sus amigas la esperaban con todos los instrumentos ya acomodados.

La bajista no podía creerlo la persona de la que estaba profundamente enamorada le había dicho que como regalo le cantaría una canción en donde podría expresar algo más que ¿amistad?

"¡Espera Ritsu!" la baterista se dio la media vuelta esperando que su mejor amiga estuviese cerca de ella. "Quiero darte algo" la morena le entregó la caja color amarillo esperando la reacción de su amada.

"M-mio, no debiste" Ritsu la miró con incredulidad, mientras tomaba el regalo entre sus manos.

"¡Idiota! ábrelo"

La castaña abrió el regalo con mucho cuidado tratando que nada se arrugara. Su cara se iluminó al ver las baquetas que la chica que amaba profundamente le había regalado y casi al instante la miró a los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"En serio no debiste Mio yo-…"Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la bajista le dio un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón bastante grande.

"Ouch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Ritsu preguntó sobándose con ambas manos la zona golpeada.

"Obviamente iba a darte un regalo tonta, así que pensé que unas baquetas serian lo mejor para ti ya que las otras que tienes ya están muy desgastadas" Mio se cruzó de brazos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí.

"¡Aww, Mio-chan es tan linda!" Yui exclamó con ojos brillantes.

"No podía esperar menos de Mio-senpai" Asuza susurró con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar mucho más a su senpai.

"¡Azu-nyan!, ¡Azu-nyan! ¿Qué no seria romántico que me regales algo parecido el día de mi cumpleaños?" Yui dijo con gran alegría al mismo tiempo que abrazaba efusivamente a la pequeña de coletas haciéndola sonrojar.

"¡Y-yui-senpai! ¡Compórtese por favor!" Asuza decía mientras trataba de zafarse sin ningún logro.

"Muchas gracias Mio… ahora por favor quiero que aceptes esta canción que interpretaremos para ti" La castaña sonrió mientras que la morena (bastante sonrojada) asintió en señal de aprobación.

"¡Bien! ¡A tocar chicas!" Ritsu mencionó a lo que las demás se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares listas para tocar.

Mio por su parte se sentó en la silla que quedaba justamente frente a sus amigas, solo que esta vez la batería estaba de frente, las guitarras y el teclado a los lados además que la batería tenía un micrófono en ella .

"Esto va para ti Mio" Ritsu murmuró suavemente. La morena se estremeció por completo.

"Uno, dos, tres…" La castaña aporreó ambas baquetas y la guitarra comenzó a sonar. **(A/N: Para aprovechar al 100% esta parte del fic yo recomiendo que escuchen la canción que se llama "Far Away" y es del grupo Nickelback es una canción excelente)**

_**This time, this place**_

_**(En este momento y lugar)  
><strong>_

_**Misused, mistakes**_

_**(Mal utilizado, Errores)**_

_**Too long, too late **_

_**(Por mucho tiempo y ya muy tarde)  
><strong>_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

_**(¿Quién fui yo para hacerte esperar?)**_

Ritsu cantaba mientras que Asuza suavemente tocaba la guitarra. De un momento a otro miró hacia donde estaba Mio y su sonrisa creció al ve que su amada oía atentamente la letra.

**_Just one chance, just one breath_**

**_(Solo una oportunidad, solo un aliento)  
><em>**

**_ Just in case there's just one left_**

**_(Por si acaso queda uno solo)  
><em>**

**_'Cause you know _**

**_(Pues sabes...)  
><em>**

**_You know, you know_**

**_(Tú sabes, Tú sabes...)_**

La baterista quedó viendo fijamente a Mio y cantó lo siguente animadamente azotando sus nuevas baquetas contra los dos platillos de su bateria.

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along_**

**_(Que te amo, **_Te he amado desde hace tiempo_**)  
><em>**

**_And I miss you, been far away for far too long _**

**_(Y te extraño, por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo)  
><em>**

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go _**

**_(Sigo soñando que estarás conmigo y nunca te irás)  
><em>**

**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_**

**_(Dejo de respirar si ya no te veo más)_**

Sin darse cuenta los ojos de la bajista se llenaron de lágrimas. La intensidad de la música bajo un poco haciendo que Ritsu mirara con gran amor a su futura novia.

_**One my knees, I'll ask**_

_**(Sobre mis rodillas, pediré...)  
><strong>_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**(Una última oportunidad para un último baile)  
><strong>_

_**'Cause with you I'd withstand**_

_**(Porque contigo soportaría)  
><strong>_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_** (Todo el infierno al tomar tu mano)**_

__Mio sonrió.

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_**(Lo daría todo, lo daría por nosotros)  
><strong>_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**(Daría todo pero no me rendiré)**_

_**'Cause you know**_

_**(Pues sabes...)  
><strong>_

_**You know, you know**_

_**(Tú sabes, tú sabes)**_

Ritsu pegó su boca al micrófono y lenvantó las baquetas en el aire para despues golpearlas con los platillos. Mio solo la observaba con gran cariño repitiendo las siguientes palabras sincronizadamente con la baterista.

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along_**

**_(Que te amo, **_Te he amado desde hace tiempo_**)  
><em>**

**_And I miss you, been far away for far too long _**

**_(Y te extraño, por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo)  
><em>**

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go _**

**_(Sigo soñando que estarás conmigo y nunca te irás)  
><em>**

**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_**

**_(Dejo de respirar si ya no te veo más)_**

La morena cantaba desde su lugar viendo fijamente a Ritsu**.  
><strong>

**_So far away, been far away for far too long_**

**_(Tan lejos, he estado lejos tanto tiempo)  
><em>**

**_So far away, been far away for far too long_**

**_**_(Tan lejos, he estado lejos tanto tiempo)_**_**

**_But you know_**

**_(Pues sabes...)  
><em>**

**_You know, you know_**

**__**(Tú sabes, tú sabes)**__**

"¡Tú lo sabes bien Mio!" gritó Ritsu para luego comenzar a tocar la bateria y cantar con gran alegría. Mio se quedó atónita.

_**I wanted**_

_**(Yo quería...)  
><strong>_

_** I wanted you to stay**_

_**(Quería que te quedaras)  
><strong>_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**(Pues necesitaba)  
><strong>_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**(Necesito oírte decir...)**_

****Ritsu quedó mirando a la bajista como esperando que lo dijera. Y así paso porque Mio cantó la siguiente estrofa fuertemente haciendo que todas incluyendo la baterista, quedaran sorprendidas.

_**I love you! , I have loved you all along**_

_**(**_¡Te amo! , **_Te he amado desde hace tiempo)_**_**  
><strong>_

_**And I forgive you for being away for far too long**_

_**(Y te pedono por estar lejos tanto tiempo)  
><strong>_

_**So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**(Así que sigue repirando porque no voy a dejarte más)  
><strong>_

_**Believe it! , hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**(¡Créelo!, Aférrate a mí y nunca me dejes ir)**_

__Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos color ámbar de Ritsu, casi de inmediato Mio se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia su mejor amiga. Tomó el micrófono en sus manos y cantó la última estrofa de la cación.

_**Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**(Sigue respirando porque no voy a dejarte más)  
><strong>_

_** Believe it! , hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**(_**¡Créelo!, Aférrate a mí y nunca me dejes ir)**_  
><strong>_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**(_**Aférrate a mí y nunca me dejes ir)**_  
><strong>_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

_** (_**Aférrate a mí y nunca me dejes ir)**_**_

__La música cesó y sin pensarlo ni un segundo Mio se abrazó fuertemente de Ritsu haciendo que ambas calleran al césped.

"¿Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste en la canción?" la bajista le preguntó a su mejor amiga viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

"Claro que es verdad Mio... es lo que he sentido desde aquel día en que te rescaté de aquel tipo ¿lo recuerdas?" la castaña dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡P-por supuesto que lo recuerdo Baka!" la morena se sonrojó duramente "A-además yo tambien siento lo mismo por tí" la bajista escondio su cara en el hueco del cuello de su amada.

Ritsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Mio la amaba de la misma forma que ella, ya no tenía que preocuparse por arruinar su amistad o pensar que la odiaría.

"¡Qué alegría Mio!" Ritsu alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

"¡B-baka no llores!" la morena la abrazó por detrás frotando suavemente la espalda de su ahora novia. Después de estar así más de cinco minutos ambas se pusieron de pie mientras le sonreían ampliamente a sus amigas que presenciaron toda la escena.

"¡Muchas felicidades!" Mugi dijo con gran alegría "Oh por cierto Mio-chan debes de calmar tus celos un poco cuando me toque salir con Ricchan" la rubia comentó con una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Q-qué estas diciendo Mugi?" Mio se sonrojó a mas no poder.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Quieres decir que ya sabias que a Mio-chan le gustaba Ricchan?" Yui preguntó sorprendida.

"Mugi-senpai da miedo..." Asuza puntualizó al ver a la tecladista riendo sola e imaginando muchas escenas yuri de sus amigas.

"Pero bueno chicas no se preocupen que yo tengo muy buen ojo, siempre veo quienes serán las futuras parejas" la rubia quedó mirando fijamente a Asuza y a Yui.

"¡Azu-nyan! ¡somos nosotras!" la guitarrista abrazó efusivamente a la pequeña de coletas.

"S-senpai..." alcanzó a decir entre tanto abrazo.

Dejando de un lado a las dos guitarristas (que aún segían en lo suyo) Ritsu sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una cajita, a lo que Mio se puso más que nerviosa y quíen no lo haría si la castaña se arrodilló mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"R-ritsu..."

"Shh... No digas nada y escuchame" la morena asintió obedientemente.

"Yo se que esto es algo apresurado pero... tomemos esto como una promesa" Ritsu sacó de la pequeña caja dos anillos uno con una letra "M" y otro con una letra "R" grabado en ellos. Se colocó el que tenía la inicial "M" y a su ahora novia le colocó la que tenía la inicial "R"

"Con esto te prometo que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites y nunca te dejaré Mio" la morena tenía varias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, tomó el rostro de Ritsu que aún continuaba de rodillas tratando de verse lo más natural que podía, sin embargo los nervios la estaban matando.

"A-así que te pregunto, M-mio... ¿Q-quires ser mi novia?" La baterista esperó la respuesta que para su alegría fue aprobatoria.

"¡Claro que si!" Acto seguido, la bajista se puso también de rodillas mientras sus labios se juntaban en un tierno y suave beso, que llevaba todo el amor que sentían mutuamente.

"Te amo Ritsu, tal y como decía la canción te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo" Mio exclamó con cariño pasando sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de su amada.

"Yo igual te amo Mio-chuan" Ritsu sonrió mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de su ahora novia.

"¿Por cierto que te pareció mi regalo? Mio preguntó.

"Me encantó era justo lo que necesitaba" la bajista sonrió ante tal declaración.

"¿Y a tí?" la baterista preguntó un poco nerviosa.

La morena pensó un poco su respuesta, mientras que su novia moría de nervios.

"Fue... el regalo perfecto" la castaña sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba la distancia para darse otro tierno beso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N:** ^^ en serio espero que les haya gustado porque me divertí mucho escribiendolo xD y muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y mas a las que comentan ^^ pero especialmente a** Katia **mejor conocida como (caza) muchas gracias por estar tras de mi para que continue mis fics eres una gran lectora! la mejor que una escritora pudiera pedir aparte de una gran persona =) Bueno...Creo que es todo nos vemos en mis otros fics y fics futuros sobre esta pareja! ja'ne! por cierto dejen comentarios!

Offline!


End file.
